


A New World

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-02
Updated: 2002-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: In a world ruled by Voldemort, Severus is captured and only Draco's intervention saves him. But at what cost?





	A New World

**Part 1 - Hogwarts**

In 1998, Voldemort had finally killed Harry Potter. Chaos ensued and the Dark wizard and his followers had gained control over the British wizarding world. Killings and torture became a part of life. 

Hogwarts, defended by Albus Dumbledore and his faithful teachers, was the last bastion of the resistance. In 1999, Severus Snape now discovered as a spy for Dumbledore joined his colleagues at the school. In 2000, Voldemort conquered Hogwarts after killing Dumbledore. Snape was never found.

* * *

Three years later, Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts, headquarters to the new government controlled by Voldemort. He reached a door. He gave the password to the Gargoyle who opened the second floor door that led to the sixth floor office. "You wanted to see me, my Lord," Draco said calmly as he looked at Voldemort and ignored the other wizards. 

Draco was used to the wizard and this office. The brightness and confusion that reigned when Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts were replaced by coldness and order now that Voldemort and his Death Eaters reigned over the British wizarding community. 

"Yes, your father has brought us a gift. He says it's a surprise." Draco stifled a snort. Lucius' idea of a surprise usually involved rape or torture, possibly both. "Lucius, it seems that Draco is not too convinced. Maybe you could enlighten us."

Lucius Malfoy bowed in front of his lord. "I will be right back, Master." Lucius returned with a glint in his eyes, dragging behind him a battered Severus Snape. The former Potions master was covered by a tattered robe, several rips evidenced Lucius' idea of fun. Lucius pushed the man forward and he fell in front of Voldemort.

"Well, well, I must say that I am pleasantly surprised, Lucius. You brought back our lovely Severus. We missed you, Severus." The beaten wizard whimpered as Voldemort's boot connected with his chin. "I was so disappointed to learn that you had betrayed us. I will have to show you how much that information hurt me before I kill you."

"My lord?" Draco stepped forward. He was the only one who didn't call Voldemort 'Master' and that was a right that he had earned. Draco knew that Voldemort would listen to him, even if he might not do what young Malfoy wanted.

"What is it, Draco?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"I understand your frustration, but we are in need of a Potions master. You are aware that we can't find someone with Snape's abilities." Draco presented his argument logically. As much as some of the men present were irrationally afraid of the dark wizard, Draco knew that Voldemort was an intelligent and calculating man.

"What do you propose, Draco?"

"I don't want to interfere with your pleasure, my Lord, but I think that afterwards, Snape could help us with some of the potions we need."

"Why should we trust him?" Cruel red eyes focused on the blonde, the youngest wizard in the room, but also the most powerful after Voldemort himself. Draco had earned his position not through magic, but through calculating planning.

"Snape might not agree with our goals, but he is too proud to purposely sabotage one of his potions," Draco answered, relaxed.

The inner circle watched intently, waiting for Voldemort's decision. Draco could see that most were disappointed at the possibility of losing a toy. These fools still hadn't learned that their single-minded obsession with inflicting pain was exactly what had caused them to lose favour with Voldemort.

"Take him, then. He is your responsibility. You will pay for his disobedience."

"Of course, my Lord." With surprising strength, Draco pulled Severus up and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"Ennervate!" Severus blinked as he regained consciousness. "Welcome back to reality, Professor." Draco paced around the room. "You should recognize where you are."

"My rooms at Hogwarts," Severus answered weakly.

"Not quite. These are my rooms at Hogwarts." Draco pointed at Severus' wrists. "Those shackles will make sure that you can't practice magic. I have confiscated your wand. So even if you were to take them off, you will still have a little problem. You can roam freely around the castle, but can't go out without my permission. You try to leave I will know before you can say 'Hogsmeade'. Now, take a shower."

Severus was shocked. He had expected to be killed if he were lucky. Beaten and tortured if he weren't. He certainly hadn't expected this. For once in his life, he truly was at a loss.

"I don't have all day. There is work to do. Unless you like being filthy?" Draco crunched his nose at the mere suggestion.

"No. I'll shower." Severus silently moved toward his bathroom. No, he shouldn't think like that. Toward Draco's bathroom. He took off the robe and stepped under the water.

The shower was the best thing in ages. Having spent the last three years hiding, Severus counted a shower a luxury that he could rarely afford. Despite his precarious situation, he indulged himself and stayed under the rejuvenating water until he heard Draco call him.

As he stepped out, he found a simple pair of black drawstring trousers and a ribbed cotton shirt waiting for him. He quickly got dressed and went back to the living room.

"You look better," Draco noted. "Let's go."

Severus silently followed his former student. Draco was now twenty-three, but he had a confidence that wizards twice his age didn't have. As the Potions master walked through the dungeon, he noted that there were two guards in front of what used to be the Slytherin dormitory. However, Draco was walking in the opposite direction.

Draco stopped and opened a door. Severus walked inside and breathed deeply. This was home, his classroom, the place where he had spent decades teaching the precise art of potion making.

Severus focused on what Draco was telling him. "I made the base, but something went wrong last month."

Severus shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't paying attention." Draco looked at him amused and pointed at the cauldron. Severus approached it. Years of making this one potion left him with no doubts. "Wolfsbane?"

"This is the base. Can you finish it before the moon set?" Draco gave no explanation.

"Yes." Voice certain. Severus felt on safe ground when discussing potions.

"All right, then. I'll be back later. I still have a job. Please, don't do anything stupid. No matter what Voldemort said, you will pay much more than me if you try anything stupid. I'm too valuable to him. You're disposable."

Severus briefly wondered why Draco cared about him. The thought was short-lived as he began to work on the Wolfsbane potion. Trying to run would be the brave thing to do, the Gryffindor thing to do, but also the reaction that would get him killed. He would bide his time and in the meantime, he had a potion to make.

* * *

Draco stood by the door. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, Draco." The Potions master stared at the boy. In his eyes, Draco was still a boy, albeit a very dangerous one. It didn't matter that the young wizard was now as tall as Severus, that his chest was broad and muscular, that his arms seemed to have been strengthened by intense exercise. No, Draco was just a boy.

"Get a goblet and follow me." Draco was already moving away as he finished the sentence.

They went toward the dormitory and the two guards.

"In the past two years, Hogwarts has hosted our special jail. All political prisoners are kept here. We try to convince them to join our side," Draco explained as they walked. "Prisoners are kept in different levels according to the possibility of rehabilitation." The blonde noted at the guards and walked inside the Slytherin dormitory.

Severus looked around. The common room was left unchanged. A feeble light filtered through the lake and the small window. The leather couches were spread through the room with boards of wizarding chest resting on coffee tables.

Draco kept walking, going up the stairs that lead to the dormitories. From the bottom of the steps, Severus could see that bars doors had replaced the heavy mahogany doors.

"I have your potion," Draco said.

The wizard inside the cell snorted. "How do I know that it's better than the one you gave me last month?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess you just have to trust me." Draco couldn't help a smirk when the werewolf laughed. "You don't trust me. I'm hurt. Well, for one, I don't want to spend tomorrow fixing all the injuries you cause yourself. Secondly, a friend of yours made it."

Severus walked up when Draco beckoned him. "Lupin?" he exclaimed.

"Severus? We didn't know what had happened to you." 

The Potions master looked at the werewolf quizzically. He didn't see how they could hear anything in this place, but he didn't ask with Draco present. "I was able to escape and have been hiding all these years," he said instead.

"Weed just can't be eradicated." 

Severus spun around as he heard another well-known voice from another cell. "Black, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Draco here thought I was worth more alive."

"Draco has saved many of us," Remus whispered.

"Except Harry," Sirius pointed out.

"Black, even I couldn't stop Voldemort from killing Potter. He tried since the boy was a year old. I'm sorry you lost your godson, but it's been almost five years. I think it's time you accept it." Draco didn't add that at the time he was a kid himself, barely eighteen.

"Fuck you, Malfoy. You just kept us alive so you can hurt us with the memories of Harry, Albus, and the others."

"Shut the fuck up, Sirius. You have this argument every time he comes down here, which means every bloody day." Severus felt he had entered a different dimension when he heard Ron Weasley yell at Sirius.

"What do you have down here? A bloody Gryffindor convention?" Draco laughed at Severus' shocked face.

"No, these are my permanent guests. The ones I can't get rid of no matter how much I try. If you move up, you'll find Longbottom, Thomas. On the women's side, I have Bell and Johnson. The Gryffindors just don't want to leave me." Draco took the goblet and opened Remus' cell door. "Drink up, Lupin. It's almost time."

Remus stared at Severus, who nodded slightly. At the silent reassurance, Remus gulped down the potion. "It still tastes as horrible as always, Severus."

"I'm glad that I didn't disappoint your expectation."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master Draco, but I have a message for you." Severus gaped as he saw Oliver Wood hand a parchment to the blonde. The former Gryffindor Quidditch captain was only wearing a pair of green trousers, shackles and a collar. He looked shyly at the blond Slytherin.

"Thank you, Oliver. You may go," Draco said absentmindedly, as he read the parchment. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go." He closed the cell door and motioned Severus to follow him.

They went directly to Draco's chamber. "You're going to stay here and will not leave. I'll have a meal brought here. I want you in bed early. There is work you need to do tomorrow."

"Where are you sleeping?"

Draco stared at the Potions master. "Excuse me?"

"There is one bedroom and one bed, my bed. If I sleep here, where are you going to sleep?" Severus talked slowly as if speaking to a child.

"You misunderstood. You are to sleep in my bedroom. I might be so kind as to transfigure a cot for you, or I could go so far as to let you share my quite spacious bed. But it is my bed. Are we clear on that?"

"Of course, I'm sorry if I made the wrong assumption."

Draco went to the bedroom and after a moment he returned. "There is a cot there. Make sure you're in bed by ten."

Severus closed his eyes as the young wizard left the room. He was being ordered around by someone who could be his son, a boy he had loved and tried to shield for seven years, a boy who had declared his love for his Potions professor when he was sixteen only to be rebuffed. Severus sighed. His life only kept getting more insane.

* * *

**Part 2 - The Prisoners**

Severus woke up as someone shook him roughly. "Time to get up." Severus opened his eyes to stare at a perfectly dressed and coiffed Draco Malfoy.

"Did you sleep at all?" Severus asked.

"Worried about my health? Well, don't be. Just get up. We need to be in the Infirmary in fifteen minutes."

Severus stood up. A hand went to his back. He was too old to sleep on a cot. Although it was still more comfortable than some of the places in which he had slept in the past years.

He got dressed in clean trousers and shirt, twins of the ones he had worn the night before. When they entered the Infirmary, Severus was shocked to see Poppy taking care of a child, lying on one bed.

"Morning, Mr. Malfoy. I have the list of potions I need on my desk," she said without looking up.

"I'll have them ready as soon as possible, Poppy," Severus answered her.

The mediwitch spun around. "Merlin's beard, Severus, it's great to see you." She walked over and hugged the Potions master.

"I'm happy to see you well, Poppy. Although I'm surprised."

Poppy stared at the blonde. "Mr. Malfoy seems to value my help. We made a deal I couldn't turn down. I'm allowed to treat the prisoners, if I provide treatment for his employees."

Severus stared suspiciously at the young man. As much as the former Head of Slytherin hated the situation, he was glad that the prisoners were receiving medical attention when needed. He knew that when he was discovered as a spy, Lucius was Voldemort's second in command and things were quite different. Draco was being much more humane. Now, he just needed to find the reason why Draco was being so nice.

"How is Jeremy?" Draco asked, ignoring Severus' glare.

"He is doing better. I'll send him back to his father later today."

"Are you having any problems with the students?" 

"No, they are behaving." Severus frowned, trying to understand.

"Since Hogwarts was occupied, the children were receiving no education. I've started a new educational program. It's not as elaborate as it was before, but we try to cover the major subjects. I decided that Medimagic was extremely important in the world we live in. Poppy has been so kind as to teach the classes."

The mediwitch snorted. "Like I had a choice."

"We were missing a Potions instructor, but I just solved that problem," Draco said, looking at Severus. "I will give you a list of the children and of the other classes. You can make your own schedule as long as there are no conflicts. If any class needs to be shifted, you will let me know. We accept all the kids, even the children of our prisoners. We also have specialized classes for older wizards and witches who didn't have a chance to finish their education." Draco stared back at the witch. "Anything else?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy."

"Very well. Have a good day."

* * *

Walking through the halls, Severus felt a pang of nostalgia and guilt. This castle had been his home for a long time, leaving it only when Voldemort attacked. Albus defended Hogwarts until his death signalled the final victory for the Dark wizard. Years of experience as a Death Eater, made him run away before the he could be captured. It seemed now that he had been the only one. Lupin, Black, the Weasley, Poppy and Merlin knew how many others stayed behind to fight and to be captured.

Severus entered the teachers' lounge behind Draco. The room had been turned into a dining room. There were wizards sitting around the long table. Severus recognized a few, but decided to be quiet. Some of the Death Eaters had slaves kneeling behind them. Again, Severus recognized a few of them as former students. They were dressed, or better yet undress, like Wood. Silver collars and shackles marked their status. Whip marks and cuts gave a picture of what their punishment involved. Severus was suddenly glad that he was under Draco's protection.

"Severus, sit down. It's annoying to have you hovering around while I eat." Draco pushed the chair next to his and Severus did as he was told. A plate with his breakfast appeared in front of the Potions master. Severus delved into the food still making up for years of meagre meals. 

"You're being too soft with the traitor." The Death Eater added a belated 'Sir'.

"Stay out of my business, Nott. You don't want to make me angry." Severus winced at the coldness in Draco's voice. Even he had shown more emotion when dealing with Gryffindors.

"I meant no disrespect, Sir. It's just that he shouldn't be eating with us." Nott's tone was wary.

"Unlike you, I don't enjoy someone pawing my leg while I eat."

The double doors swung open and Voldemort swept inside. Everyone kneeled down. Years of habit made Severus do the same. Only Draco stood elegantly and bowed, before sitting again.

"At least, he still remembers his manners," Voldemort mused as he stared at Snape. "Sit, all of you," he added with a wave of his hand. "Any news, Draco?"

"I spoke with the Prime Minister. He sees no problem with having a wizard in his cabinet to forge a new alliance between the Muggle and wizarding governments. The man is a fool."

"I don't understand why we can't just kill them," Avery said.

Draco rolled his eyes. No wonder these men had been stopped by a year old child. They only thought about killing, but had no idea of the economic repercussions of war. "My Lord, I've also studied the situation in France. I think it's time to move in. Our allies on the continent have obtained strategic positions in their respective ministries and we can gain power without bloodshed."

"My sweet Draco, you are extremely good at gaining and maintaining territories, but you are making everything so boring. My men are getting restless without a good fight."

Draco chuckled. "Well, my Lord, you and the inner circle could go and have some fun in France. I can take care of things for a few days." And everyday, he added mentally. He practically ran everything. Voldemort and his closest supporters seemed to be on an eternal vacation.

A guard knocked and entered the room. She kneeled in front of Voldemort. When given permission to stand up, she addressed Draco. "Sir, there was a problem at the Gryffindor tower. We brought the prisoners involved down to the dungeons."

Draco sighed. "Thank you, Eleanor. I will deal with it." He faced Voldemort. "Please, let me know if you decide to go and I'll notify our allies." Voldemort nodded. Draco nodded for Severus to follow him. The Potions master kneeled again in front of the dark wizard before walking after Draco.

"We keep the less troublesome prisoners in the Gryffindor tower. Those prisoners are allowed outside and lead more regular lives," Draco explained as they reached the dungeons. "Of course, some of them love to make my life impossible."

"Do you really go to visit the prisoners everyday?" Severus asked, remembering Poppy's words.

"Of course, if I hope to make them see that it's in their best interested to join us, I have to keep a connection with them." Draco didn't seem surprised to see the Weasley twins sitting on the floor of the Slytherin common room. "You two again. What a shock! Wait here." Draco went straight to Lupin's cell. "How are you, this morning?"

"Tired, but all right. No wounds," Remus told him.

"Good. Not that I doubted Severus' abilities. It seems that no matter how much attention I paid in class, I couldn't be as good as he is." Severus ignored the little jab. Draco never said to what or to whom he was paying attention.

"Weasel, wake up. I have news for you."

"Ferret, I told you a million times not to wake me up in the morning."

"Do you want to know about your sister?" Draco asked casually.

Ron got up and grabbed the bar of his cell. "Malfoy, tell me what happened or I swear I'll kill you."

"Weasel, I told you a million times that it's not in your best interest to threaten me." Severus looked at the two former schoolmates with interest. Draco really seemed to act like an equal, but the Potions master knew the subtle power Draco held.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What happened to Ginny? Please, tell me."

"Let's go downstairs first." Draco waived his wand and all the cell doors opened. The Slytherin walked downstairs, not worrying that he was being followed by five Gryffindors. 

When they got downstairs, Severus noticed that a few Gryffindors witches were coming down from the other stairway.

Ron saw his brothers and smiled brightly. "You can't stay out of trouble, can you?" he reproached the twins.

"That's ironic coming from the man who refuses to say that he won't try to kill Voldemort so he could get out of this dump," George answered him.

Around them, the prisoners settled on the various couches. Draco stood near the fireplace, keeping an eye on everyone.

"What happened to Ginny?" Ron stared at his former rival.

"She is getting married in a month. To Vince Crabbe," Fred answered. "I can't believe she's tying the knot before any of us."

"Will he..." Ron wasn't sure what he wanted to ask.

"She'll be fine. Vince has always liked your sister. He has agreed to let your mother stay with them," Draco reassured him.

Ron breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "Do Bill and Charlie know?" The Weasley family had remained faithful to Dumbledore and had cost them the lives of Arthur and Percy. The rest had been captured.

"Charlie knows," Fred told him. "Ginny told us last night, before leaving."

"And you two decided to get in trouble so you could tell your brother." Draco smirked. The twins were so predictable. They cared about their baby brother and tried to do anything in their powers to be punished and spend time with him.

"What happened to Bill?" Ron asked in panic.

"You don't know, yet?" George looked accusingly at Draco, who shrugged. "Bill is free. He accepted Elizabeth's offer. She is one of his supporters." The twins rolled their eyes.

"Bill wouldn't have," Ron said shocked.

"Elizabeth lost her husband and she can't have children," Draco explained. "She met Mark and fell in love with the boy." 

Ron felt a wave of pain at the memory of his nephew. He hadn't seen Bill's son in three years. "I guess he and Ginny did what they had to," he finally said.

Severus sighed inwardly. It was a bad sign when Gryffindors started to accept the inevitability of life.

* * *

**Part 3 - Master Draco**

The past few weeks had been thankfully filled with responsibilities for Severus. Making potions for the infirmary, cataloguing potions ingredients and making a list of orders, teaching classes to regular students, and the advanced classes reserved to the brightest and most faithful supporters (not surprisingly, that class was made up by his brightest Slytherins) gave him little time to think about his situation.

Draco had been extremely good to him. His mattress had become thicker and firmer. His clothes were becoming of better quality. He had been allowed to use magic, albeit under supervision, when preparing certain potions. The last was a great joy since he had limited his use of magic whilst on the run to avoid being detected by Voldemort.

Surprisingly, none of the sexual advances he had expected arrived. Draco has been a true gentleman. Something close to a miracle considering the spoilt child he had been and Lucius' teachings of taking even by force what one wants. Instead their time together had been filled by discussions and clarifications from Draco's part.

Draco had recounted the events after Potter's death, explaining what had happened. After taking control, all of the Death Eaters' energies were directed toward killing Muggle and Mudbloods. Soon, they were cut off by the wizarding populations in other countries. Their economy went into a recession and Gringotts threatened to pull out.

That's when Draco stepped in. Slowly, he gained Voldemort's trust, showing how a velvet touch could obtain things that the Cruciatus couldn't. When the senseless killings stopped and people returned to their jobs, the economy improved. The money went straight to Voldemort. 

The Dark Wizard wasn't interested in the more mundane aspects of his reign, delegating more and more responsibilities to Draco. Then, two years before, Draco was officially named second in command, much to his father's chagrin. To maintain good in-house relationships, Draco let the older wizards keep control of the more physical aspects. He really wasn't interested in killing anyone. Draco wanted to rule the world.

* * *

Draco returned to his room at a tired pace. He had spent the day fighting. The Prime Minister wanted reassurance that the wizards wouldn't start a more aggressive policy. Voldemort wanted a guarantee that they would push the Muggles to their limits before finally put them under their control. Blaise complained that they were moving too quickly in France. Avery lamented that the French expedition was going too slowly. His father criticized him because he didn't work enough. His mother criticized him because he wasn't spending enough time with his family. When he was ready for a quiet night, he received a note from Poppy requesting a burn-healing potion to be delivered as soon as possible. The note implied that immediate delivery was already too late.

"Severus, we need a burn-healing potion."

The Potions master was absorbed by a treatise on potions properties. Without raising his eyes, he said, "Start the base. Crush snake fangs and stew the horned slugs."

"Accio Book!" The tome went flying through the air and landed in Draco's hand. "When exactly did you get the impression that you could give me orders? You are mine to do as I please. Just because I'm better than that bunch of sadistic pricks you used to go to school with does not entitle you to think that we are equals."

Draco threw the book into the fireplace and moved toward Severus. He gripped the older wizard's jaw. "You will do what I tell, when I tell you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Master Draco," Severus spat out with as much venom as he could muster. "I'll go make the potion."

When Severus returned from delivering the potion, he went straight to the bedroom. Being a Slytherin taught him to pick his battles and angering Draco at the moment didn't seem wise. When he entered the room, he noticed that his cot had disappeared. Severus looked longingly at his vast bed. He sighed and got as comfortable as he could on the floor.

The next day, Severus woke up to find Draco gone. In the living room, he found a rich breakfast and a note, telling him to enjoy the day. The Potions master smiled when he saw the sinful chocolate mousse he was so partial to. This was as much of an apology as he would get from Draco.

After a long and tiring day, Severus returned to a still empty room. He found another note with his supper. 

_Severus,_

_I won't be back tonight. Make sure to get some rest and use the bed._

_Draco_

Severus ran his fingers over the neat handwriting. What was he going to do with this boy? Of course, Draco was not a boy and Severus really had no power to do anything. 

It was so strange to have their role switched. Severus had always taken care of Draco balancing a firm hand and a soft touch. Draco seemed to be doing the same thing, only with a vast amount of power at his disposal. 

Feeling the fatigue hit him all at once, Severus decided to go to bed. The thoughts in his head made sleep an ephemeral prospect. However, the softness of the mattress, the vast space and the smoothness of the sheets lulled him into a restless sleep.

The next day went much like the one before. Severus didn't see Draco the entire day. He didn't even find a note when he woke up. When one of the slaves delivered him a note letting him know that he would have supper with Draco in their room, the Potions master was somewhat elated.

* * *

"Good, you're here. I was starting to think that you had forgotten," Draco said as Severus entered the room.

"That would be unlikely. The students in the advanced class want to learn, which is an absolute first, and the class ran too long." Severus kept his eyes focused on the other wizard, hoping to gauge his emotions. The grey eyes were a blank slate, betraying nothing.

"Table or couch?" Draco asked.

Eating on the table would have been the proper thing, but after spending two days practically alone, Severus wanted the contact. "Couch."

"Very well." Draco sat and the food appeared on the coffee table in front of him. Severus sat next to the blonde. "I'm sorry if I've been busy the past two days."

Severus snorted inwardly. He knew that Draco had planned everything perfectly. The boy was a Slytherin, after all. Strangely, Severus couldn't help leaning into the touch as Draco ran his finger through his hair.

"Did anyone give you problems?" Draco asked as his hand moved down to massage Severus' neck.

The Potions master closed his eyes. A breathed 'no' was the only thing he could muster. It had been too long since someone had touched him in any way and Draco was a master with his hands.

"We'll have to talk about this," Severus finally said. 

"There is nothing to talk about, Severus." Draco pointed to the food. "You need to eat. You're too thin."

"Draco, we can't avoid it."

"We can do anything I want," Draco snapped back.

"How stupid of me! I actually thought that you might be different than your father, but I see I was wrong. You can just hide your dark side better."

"Sod off, Severus! I'm nothing like my father. If I were, you would be starved, humiliated and beaten on a regular basis. I've tried to make you feel at home."

"Just as long as I obey you," Severus answered.

"Don't give me that crap. You had the chance to have me. I threw myself at you, day in and day out, destroying my dignity in the process, and what did you tell me?" Draco pushed his plate away and started pacing. "That bloody speech is chiselled in my memory. 'Mr. Malfoy, I suggest that you return to your dormitory. It's obvious that you've taken leave of your senses. It's best you reanalyse the situation or I'll be forced to tell your father about your inclinations'." 

"I couldn't do otherwise. You were sixteen, and my student," Severus explained.

"I'm not now." Draco stalked over the brunette. He grabbed Severus' face and kissed him fiercely. Draco stopped only when he tasted blood in his mouth. "But I forgot, now I'm in a position of power," he said with mock innocence. "I should be all noble and not force you." He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "But I'm a Malfoy and I am anything but noble."

Severus raised a hand until his fingers touched lightly Draco's lips. "Draco, I can't let you do this."

Draco got up again. "Let me. You won't let me." He closed his eyes. "Get out, Severus. Get out before I do something I'll regret."

* * *

Severus wandered around the halls. He loved Draco. He had since Draco was a child. Of course, the nature of his love had changed. Draco had been so tempting as a spoiled teenager who went after what he wanted. But he had resisted.

Now, it could have been different. Draco was special and it would be so easy to accept his advances. But Severus couldn't let Draco succumb to his own darkness. Of course, Draco might not give him a chance. Severus felt a stab of pain as he realized that his affection for the blonde would be spoiled by Draco's power over him.

Severus walked around until he found himself in front of the Slytherin dormitory. The guards ignored him as he walked inside. He went straight to Remus' cell and sat on the floor, knees bent and his head between them.

"Severus? What is it? Are you okay?" Lupin knew that something important was weighting over Severus if he had searched company among Gryffindors.

"Just fine," Severus answered tersely. "Beside the fact that there is a twenty-three year old who has been playing havoc with my emotions since he was a teenager, I'm fine."

"So that's what got up his arse," Sirius commented from the opposite side. "He's been acting like a prick for the past two days. He even threatened to withhold the Wolfsbane potion if we _upset_ him any further. You'd better keep him happy, Snape."

"Are you saying that I should let a spoiled brat fuck me to make your life better?"

"The spoiled brat runs this place. You're the one who unsettled him. Now, make him happy."

"Padfoot, enough!" Remus told his friend. The werewolf reached the door and kneeled down. He slipped his arm through the bars and put a hand on the Slytherin's arm. "Severus, I understand you might not want to, but you really have little choice," he said calmly. "As much as you like to pretend otherwise, Draco yields all the power here. Don't let his sweet side blind you."

"That's just it, Lupin." Severus ran a hand through his hair. "It would be much easier if it were his father. With Lucius, I would know what to expect. No matter how bad things would get, I know that Lucius couldn't break me. He could beat me, hurt me, he could never get to me. But Draco-" He sighed. "Draco is different."

* * *

Draco had spent a few moments trying to calm down. When he felt his temper was under control, he went in search of the Potions master. He was going up the stairs when he heard Severus say, "It would be much easier if it were his father."

Draco wanted to scream, to kill, to hurt. He had fought against his upbringing to be better than his father, but it seemed that Lucius had been right. Love and understanding only bred contempt. 

"I'll grant your wish," he finally said.

Severus threw his head back and stared at the young wizard. "Draco?"

"Tomorrow, we'll go home." Severus shivered at the dark promise.

* * *

**Part 4 - The Family**

The night spent on the floor wasn't as bad as the eerie silence that Draco had fallen into. Severus' attempts at talking were either ignored or halted with a few well-placed comments.

In the morning, they had breakfast in the room in complete silence. Afterwards they left the castle using the floo system. Severus was surprised when he recognized that they were at Malfoy Manor.

A child came running toward them. He had blond and curly hair, only the short cut made the wild lock manageable. "Father, you're home!"

Draco picked the child up. "Hello, Flavio. Where are your mother and your sister?"

"They're in the living room with Grandmamma." The child's grey eyes then focused on the Potions master. "Who is he, Father?"

"That's Severus." 

"Hello, Severus. My name is Flavio and I'm going to be five next week."

Severus curled a lip at the boy's politeness. He was a true Malfoy already. "Hello to you, too, and happy birthday." 

"Thank you." The boy squirmed until Draco put him down. "Come and meet my sister."

The two adults followed him into an elegant living room. A toddler with similar features as her brother wobbled her way toward them. "Papa, Papa."

Draco smiled at her and picked her up. "How are you, my little Violetta?"

"Fine, papa."

Severus looked at the child, then at her mother who had joined them. He paled when he recognized her. "Ms. Granger, we thought you were dead."

At the beginning of her seventh year, Hermione Granger, together with other Muggle borns, had disappeared during a Hogsmeade weekend. The corpses of the students began to surface slowly during Christmas, until they were all accounted for, except for Hermione Granger.

Potter and Weasley had been devastated. The Boy Who Lived blamed himself for her presumed death. The feeling was short-lived since in March Potter met his death, leaving Weasley to carry the burden.

"Obviously, you were wrong, Professor," she answered with a superior smile characteristic of the Malfoys.

"Severus, sit down. You look shaken." The Potions master looked at Narcissa for the first time. He nodded absentmindedly and sat. He idly thought about a time when nothing could surprise him. The last few weeks had put an end to that.

"Hermione, please pack for the four of us. I've decided that we'll spend the weekend at the Seychelles."

"What is this trash doing here?" Lucius asked as he entered the living room.

"I've brought Severus here, Father. He seems to think that you could provide enjoyable company. To make him happy, I've decided that he shall stay here while I take Hermione and the children to the Seychelles."

"Are you sure it's a good idea, darling? Hermione shouldn't stay under the sun while she's pregnant," Narcissa pointed out.

"Don't worry, Mother. She'll be fine."

* * *

Draco and Hermione were lying under the sun while Flavio and Violetta played with the sand. Hermione was glad that charms were more effective than sunscreen lotions because her children had inherited Draco's paleness.

"Are you sure you did the right thing with Severus?" she asked Draco.

"Don't question me!" Draco snapped back.

"Don't use that tone with me." Hermione's voice softened. "You know very well how your father is, and you love him so much."

Draco stared at her. "How did you know?"

Hermione laughed. "Please, Draco, I knew it when we were in school. It was so obvious. With the way you looked at him, I'm surprised no one else caught on."

The blonde sighed. "Maybe I was rush, but I can't back down now. He needs to know that he's not making the rules anymore."

"Draco, you can't hope to own him. He is in your custody and he is your prisoner, but he is too proud to be your property."

"We'll see."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Besides, we need his help and you might be forced to do a lot of grovelling before he forgives you."

"You're wrong. He has behaved perfectly when dealing with his tasks as Potions maker and teacher. He won't question me on the potion."

Hermione looked doubtful. "I hope you're right. I don't want all our plans compromised because you threw a temper tantrum."

"Everything will go as planned. Don't worry. Speaking of plans, how are things going with our contacts."

"I think we'll be ready soon. I've heard all of Blaise's objections about going too fast, but he's wrong. Just look how successful we were in France." Draco nodded. He had to admit that regardless her parentage Hermione had one of the keenest minds he had ever encountered.

"I think we are ready to move in Spain and Italy," she added. "We need someone with tact in Italy, though, because they aren't too thrilled with us at the moment. That raid led by Lestrange wasn't too appreciated there."

"Lestrange is insane." Draco snorted. "You know my friends aren't the most sensitive people. Who would you suggest?"

"I was thinking about Greg. He can be tactful when he wants to and Lavender can charm your pants off."

Draco chuckled. "I still can't believe that they got married."

"You shouldn't be surprised," she answered seriously. "Slytherins and Gryffindors complement each other. Just look at us."

"I guess you're right. As usual." Draco looked at his children and smiled. "They are perfect: intelligent and beautiful."

"Did you doubt it? With your looks and my brains, they couldn't be anything less," she joked.

Draco leaned over and kissed her. "You must think I'm an idiot if you expect me to contradict you while you're pregnant," he told her softly.

She smiled back and grazed his cheek. "We have a great family, don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

* * *

Draco and his family returned home the next night using a portkey. Sand, sun and sea had tired the children. Hermione was practically dragging her son through the house while Draco carried a sleepy Violetta.

When they reached the living room, they found Lucius reading the Daily Prophet whist Narcissa was flipping a magazine.

"Where's Severus?" Draco asked.

"In your old room." Lucius' smirk sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"I'll take Violetta. You go check on Severus," his mother told him in a meaningful tone.

Draco walked quickly through the house and into his old bedroom. The room was pitch black. He used his wand to shed a dim light. He gasped when he saw Severus' unconscious form.

He knew his father had been waiting for the chance to 'repay' Severus for his betrayal, but this was more that Draco had expected.

Draco kneeled next to the Potions master who was curled on his side. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. Draco didn't know where to start. He knew he was furious with himself for allowing this, angry with his father for doing this, and most of all, livid with Severus for forcing Draco to punish him.

Draco took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He called one of the house-elves. 

"Yes, Mater Draco."

"Call Mistress Hermione and be quick about it."

"Yes, Master Draco." The house-elf disappeared with a pop.

Hermione arrived a few moments later. "Oh my God!" She stared, covering her mouth. The shock was momentary and the witch went into action. She kneeled next to Draco and began determining the injuries. "Your father is a sadistic bastard," she whispered.

"I know." Draco could say nothing else.

"Okay, you take care of the cuts and I'll see if there is any internal damage. We can take care of the bruises later."

Draco nodded and they began to work in silence. Draco was glad for Hermione's presence. Her level-headedness kept him focused on his task.

"He has two broken ribs, one perforated lung. They are recent injuries. Lucius made sure to do it right before we came home so he wouldn't die."

"I hate my father. Did I mention it recently?"

"And of course, you have no blame in all of this." Hermione looked at him pointedly. Giving Draco time to ponder her words, she switched topic again. "Are you done?"

When Draco nodded, she pointed her wand and said, "Ennervate."

Severus woke up, coughing up blood.

"Be careful, Professor. I think I've fixed the major wounds but I'm not a mediwitch."

Severus touched his chest. "He broke my ribs. Everything else was minor," he said in a raspy voice. Hermione figured it was from the screaming. 

She looked at her former professor. The ripped clothes left little to the imagination. There were cuts and bruises on his chest, thighs and back. He had been kicked in the genital area. One eye was swollen and he had a broken lips. Not exactly minor in Hermione's opinion.

"We have to get you to the infirmary. Draco, open the floo connection in this room. You go first and make sure he doesn't fall down when he reaches the hospital wing. I'll help him from this side."

Draco thanked Salazar for Hermione, the voice of reason, because his inclination was to kill his father first and then to kill Severus for accepting everything so casually.

* * *

Draco returned tiredly to his room. After yelling at him for an hour, Poppy finally ensured him that Severus would be fine in the morning, after some rest, a few spells ad some potions. The nerves the woman had to make him feel guilty when the other man was going to be fine. Usually, Draco would have made her pay for her behaviour, but he was too tired.

He went straight to his bedroom and was surprised when he saw Hermione, sleeping in his bad. She had never been to Hogwarts since her capture. Ghosts and portraits had a tendency of revealing to the prisoners what Draco wanted to keep secret and Draco didn't want the Gryffindors to be aware of her existence. This was going to change once Severus woke up.

He neared her and shook her shoulder. "Hermione."

The witch rubbed her eyes. "Hey! I wanted to know how he was doing. I guess I fell asleep."

"He'll be fine," Draco said with a sigh.

"What about you? How are you doing?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I would believe you if you didn't look so tired. Come on, lay down."

Draco lay on the bed. Hermione pulled him closer until he was spooned against her.

"He isn't fazed by what happen. But the moment I talk to him, he gets in a huff. Why does he hate me so much?" Draco spoke in a whisper.

Hermione smiled. "He doesn't hate you. He loves you."

Draco turned around and stared at her. "I never do the right thing. If I give him order, then I'm forcing him to be with me. If I try to be nice, then I'm manipulating him."

"Draco, you can't expect him to adjust to this new situation and to your declaration of love in just a few weeks. Remember how hard it was for me?"

Draco sighed again. "I guess I might have pushed too much."

"Might?" she teased with a smile. "Don't worry about it tonight. Just sleep." She kissed him on his forehead and she got up.

"Hermione?" She turned to face him. "Please, stay."

She lay back down on the bed and held him tight. "Sleep well, Draco."

* * *

**Part 5 - The Secrets**

In the morning, Draco and Hermione woke up in each other's arms, a rare occurrence for them. They were still dressed as neither had had the inclination to undress the night before.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked.

"Why shouldn't I have?"

Hermione shook her head. The blonde was so stubborn. He might not admit that he was worried about Severus, but she knew better.

"Let's get breakfast. I'm hungry." Draco led her to the living room where the house-elves served them their meal.

After they were done, Draco surprised Hermione. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Hermione had always had this feeling that Draco was keeping something from her, but never pushed him. It seemed that today she would find out what he was hiding.

They walked outside and reached the Slytherin dorm. Draco asked her to wait outside while he quickly went in. Hermione stood shifting her weight from foot to foot, trying to figure out what the huge secret was. The two guards in front of the door ignored her.

Draco came out after a few moment. "I just wanted to make sure that everything was ready for you," he told her and motioned to follow him.

Hermione didn't waste time asking for explanation but instead she walked inside the room. She was speechless when she saw her friends and her former boyfriend sitting around the Slytherin common room. She didn't know that any of them was alive. Now, she was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Mione," Ron whispered.

It was the last straw. Hermione ran to hug him and the tears began to spill. "God, I didn't know you were alive. Ron, I've missed you so much."

The redhead tightened his arms around her, fighting his own tears. The rest of the people stayed silent, looking at the couple with smiles on their faces. 

"You might want to say 'hello' to the others," Draco finally said.

Hermione smiled at him and dried her tears. She began hugging her old friends.

"I'm leaving now." Draco moved closer to her. "Sit and rest. You know that the stress isn't good for you or the baby." He kissed her on her forehead and left.

The questions Hermione was expecting never materialised. Instead, everyone stared at her.

"I'm pregnant and Draco is the father," she finally said. "When I was captured, Draco found me and saved me. We have two children and this is the third." She told them about everything that had happened, skipping the information that she felt might upset them. "Now that you know everything, do you have questions?"

"How were the Seychelles, Mrs. Malfoy?" a low voice asked from the door.

"We're not married," she replied firmly. Then, Hermione stood up and moved to Severus' side to help him. "Professor, you should be in the Infirmary."

"I refused to spend more time with that infernal woman. There is nothing she can do for me." However, Severus let the witch help him reach an armchair and slowly sat onto it. "Thank you for your help, last night."

"Fuck, Snape, you look like a hippogriff attacked you," Sirius said.

"No, just Malfoy," he answered coldly.

"Merlin, Draco did a number on you," Seamus put in.

"Not him, you dunderhead, his father," Severus snapped. "Although Draco has his part of the blame, the boy would never get his hands dirty."

"You shouldn't have upset Draco so much," Hermione told him in a condescending tone.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but the fact that you are his whore doesn't make you an expert on Draco Malfoy. And even if you were, I refuse to cater to him and become his new slut." 

Hermione blushed at the strong words, but she didn't back down. "What Draco and I have was born out of necessity. I love him as a friend and he loves me as such. However, he has been in love with you since school, the same way I've always loved Ron. You should let go of your pride and realise that we live in a world that won't give us choices."

"I always have the choice to die, Ms. Granger," Severus said gravely.

"Sometimes, you don't have that option," she whispered.

Before Severus could question her, Draco burst through the door. He looked murderous. Finally, his gaze settled on the Potions master. "I have been looking for you everywhere. Poppy called me frantic, telling me you disappeared. What in bloody hell were you thinking?"

"She can't do anything for me. My lung is fine, my ribs are mended and the bruises will fade. I don't see why I should have stayed there," Severus' calm reply was contrasted by the challenging stare.

Before things could escalate, Hermione intervened. "Calm down, Draco. He's fine. There is nothing that Poppy can do beside making him rest."

"That's not the point. He should have told me first."

Severus painfully got up, then dropped on his knees and kissed Draco's boots. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Master Draco, but I was under the impression that I could walk freely around the castle."

"Don't even try that shit with me. You've paid lip service to Voldemort for years while betraying him. You will do what I tell-" 

"Or else?" Severus challenged. "You'll have me spend more time with your father? You'll have your lackeys kill me? Well, I've faced death since before you were even born. It doesn't scare me."

Draco saw the truth behind the words. It was difficult to intimidate someone ready to die. He decided to change his tactics. He helped the older man to his feet. His touch became delicate when he saw Severus flinch. Draco assisted the Potions master until he was sitting again, then the blonde crouched in front of him. "Make sure you rest, you stubborn idiot. I want you to see Poppy in the afternoon. All right?"

When Draco left, Hermione and Ron went upstairs to talk in privacy. Downstairs, the prisoners avoided discussing her sudden presence. No one wanted to upset the delicate balance that existed in their confined space. 

The two surviving members of the Gryffindor trio spent the day by themselves, only to come down again at dinnertime.

"Are you going to stay with us, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I'd love to, but I have to go back to Malfoy manor. Narcissa is probably tired looking after my two brats," she answered with a smile. "I'm sure that I'll visit often from now on."

"Malfoy won't mind?" inquired Seamus.

"Of course not! He wants me happy. That's why he brought me here."

"Silly girl! No matter how much time you spend with the Malfoys, you'll always be a Gryffindor. Draco only brought you here today because he knew that I would tell them and they would get upset at the news. For some reason, he wants _them_ happy." Severus noticed that Hermione tensed at his last jab. He thought he saw fear in her eyes. 

The witch recovered quickly. "That just shows you that Draco is really not a bad person. Goodbye everyone."

Ron stared at her until she left. Only then, did he sit at the table.

"Wow, it must be a holiday we're not aware of," Angelina said.

"Why is that?" Severus asked without any real interest.

"We've got desert with our meal." Seamus sounded as if they had killed Voldemort. 

"Must be chocolate mousse," Sirius said.

"How did you know?" Neville asked.

"It's Severus' favourite," Remus answered.

"He's trying to bribe me," Severus added dispassionately.

"Better than beating you to a bloody pulp," Sirius muttered while chewing his food.

"Maybe, he's really sorry," Remus said, but there was doubt in his voice.

"Please, Lupin, the boy is a Malfoy."

"Enough!" Ron exclaimed. "You three are really weird when you start talking like that. It's like you're preparing your answers before the other has even finished speaking."

The former schoolmates looked at each other, shrugged and ate in silence the rest of the meal.

* * *

Severus walked into their rooms and braced himself for the argument that would ensue. Draco was sitting on the couch and was concentrating on parchments sprawled before him. The blonde raised his gaze and stared at the Potions master. "You didn't go to see Poppy."

"No." There was no point in lying.

"Did you eat enough?" 

Severus was taken aback by the change in subject, his mind trying to understand Draco's game. "Yes, thank you."

"Go to the bedroom, strip and lay on the bed, face down." Severus sighed. He knew that his punishment was coming. Now, he had to make the decision if he wanted to fight Draco and risk worse injuries or just follow the young man's orders. With his body still recovering from Lucius' treatment, Severus decided that it would be easier to do as told for now.

Severus was lying for a few minutes when he heard Draco come in. The Potions master tensed as he felt Draco straddle his arse. The tension withered away as the blonde began to massage a thick salve into his shoulders and neck.

"It's for the bruises. Poppy recommended that you use it twice a day," Draco told him in a soft tone.

Draco spoke no more as his hands moved gently over Severus' body. He kneaded the thick muscles of Severus' back, moving tenderly down his body. Severus tensed again when he felt two fingers slip in his crease and press against his arsehole, but the touch was fleeting and Draco moved up his body once more and whispered in his ear, "Sit up."

Draco sat, his back against the board. He motioned Severus to sit between his leg, his back against Draco's chest. The blonde took more salve from the jar and began to spread it on Severus' torso.

The slow and gentle movements were unexpectedly erotic. Severus cursed his body for the reaction he was having. His erection stood proudly against his stomach and Severus wanted nothing more than release. "This is not what I had expected," he finally said in a guttural tone.

"I love you, Severus, and I want to make you feel good." The words breathed against his neck tantalized him.

"I've always found you so handsome," Draco said as his hands moved to tease the tender skin in Severus' thighs. "You were so sexy in class, with your billowing robes and seductive voice. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my hands around your prick and milk you." Draco's hand moved down Severus' chest and wrapped around his cock to do what his words described.

Severus gasped. "Draco, please, no."

"Shush, Severus. Just relax. Let me make you feel good." Severus grabbed Draco's knees. He wanted to rip Draco's hand off; he never wanted Draco to stop.

"Let go, Severus. This is for you." Seductive words murmured as an expert hand pumped him forcefully.

"Please, stop," Severus begged. Not like this, he wanted to scream, don't turn love into a means to obtain obedience, but he knew it was futile.

"This is about you, Severus, about how much I love you." Draco increased his movements. "I love you."

Severus screamed as his spunk covered his stomach and Draco's hand. The blonde wrapped his arms around the older Slytherin and kept him close as he came down from his orgasm. When Severus' breath evened out, Draco took his wand and made the semen disappear.

"Lay down, Severus." The Potions master sighed inwardly. He had felt Draco's erection press against his back and now it was payback, whether he wanted to do it or not.

Severus moved to the side and lay on his stomach. He felt the mattress shift. Draco was soon lying next to him, an arm extended toward him. "Come here, Severus."

Severus curled next to the blond until his head was resting on Draco's chest. The young Slytherin began to brush his dark hair and kissed him on his head. 

Severus raised his head and stared. "You're still hard." A question, a statement, a surprise.

Draco smiled. "This was for you, Severus." He kissed the Potions master on the lips, a reverent kiss of affection and love. "Now, rest."

Surprised, Severus lowered his head again and let Draco's heartbeat relax him. "May I ask you something?" he finally said.

"Of course."

"What happened with Granger?"

Draco sighed. "You never could leave things alone, could you? Very well, I'll tell you, but you can't reveal it to anyone. Can I trust you?"

Severus nodded. 

"When I went home for the Christmas holidays in my seventh year, I found Hermione locked up in our dungeon. I was bored and decided to talk to her. By then, she had been held captive for months and she was happy for the conversation, even if it was with me. I discovered how intelligent she is. I knew she could be a great help even if she was a Mudblood."

Severus snorted. "You're sleeping with the woman and still insult her."

Draco shrugged. "Words are not important, not now. Anyway, when I heard Father say that she would be killed soon, I decided to save her. I figured that Father wouldn't kill her if she were carrying a Malfoy heir."

"And she accepted?" Severus asked incredulous.

Draco sniggered. "Of course not. She gave me a speech similar to yours. She wasn't afraid of death. She would never do that. So I used a fertility potion and the immobilus spell."

"You raped her," Severus pointed out.

"I did what was necessary."

"Maybe, she would have preferred death."

"At that moment, too many emotions clouded her judgment. I made the rational decision and now she has two beautiful children, soon a third one, and a decent life."

"Maybe, death was still preferable," Severus whispered.

"Don't you like this better?" Draco asked, knowing that they were not speaking about Hermione any longer.

"Maybe." But then, why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil, for a second time? Severus thought.

* * *

**Part 6 - The Surrender**

Severus had started to dread his nights. During the day, he could forget what his life had become by wrapping himself in the tasks assigned to him. But once the moon reigned in the sky, everything came back to him.

He was a slave. Draco might treat him nicely, but the blond left no doubt about who was in charge. Severus had very little control of his life. He was told when to work, when to eat, and when to sleep. 

If things weren't bad enough, Draco now insisted that the Potions master share his bed. The powerful wizard had not forced Severus to have intercourse, but the black-haired Slytherin knew that it was a matter of time.

With each passing night, Draco became more aggressive. The blond had begun his so-called seduction by teasing his former Professor. Severus damned every orgasm that the boy had ripped from him. However, the night before Draco implied that there would be consequences if Severus continued to refuse.

The sun brought new responsibilities and he went about his day. He was surprised to see Draco enter his classroom in the middle of the afternoon.

"How may I help, Sir?" Severus asked politely, knowing that every student was observing the interaction.

"One of your friends-" Draco didn't specify whom, but Severus instinctively knew that he was referring to one of the Gryffindors in the dungeons. "-needs your assistance. You should visit after this class ends."

"Thank you for informing me, Sir. I will do so as soon as this class is discharged." Another ten minutes, Severus thought. He knew better than to leave since Draco had specified that he should end the lesson.

Those ten minutes seemed to last forever. When the last student left the classroom, he travelled the short way from his classroom to the Slytherin dormitory as quickly as he could without bursting into an undignified run.

The former common room was eerily empty. Severus walked up the stairs leading to the women's cells. Upbringing demanded that he check on the witches first even though he knew that Draco would not hurt a woman except as his last resort.

"Ms. Bell? Ms. Johnson?" The two witches were sitting on the same bed in a locked cell. Draco must have been really upset since the cells were usually kept open during the day.

"We're both fine, Professor. Check on Lupin. He really needs help." Angelina told him.

Severus sighed. He strode to the other side with a heavy hurt. He should have known that Draco would hurt the person he liked most.

The cells on the men's side were open. All the Gryffindors were in Remus' cell, trying to soothe him, but unable to do much without their wands.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Sirius was saying as Severus walked in.

"What happened, Black?" the Potions master asked.

"Draco walked in and began hexing Remus for no reason," Sirius spat out.

Severus knelt neared the cot and began to look at the injuries. He had carried with him as many potions as he had available and began to administer them with patience.

"He said it was a message," Neville murmured.

Severus didn't need to ask who 'he' was nor what the message was. The Potions master knew much better than the Gryffindors.

"Snape, do you know what's going on?" Black asked him.

"I'll take care of it, Black. It won't happen again. I promise." The two former rivals stared at each other. The others looked at the unspoken conversation between the two. Sirius finally nodded and Severus lowered his glare to concentrate on Remus again.

Severus raised the werewolf delicately and neared a phial to his lips. "Drink this, Remus." Lupin struggled weakly in his arms. "It's all right, the potion will help you heal."

Remus coughed as he swallowed the foul-smelling serum. "Why do all your potions smell so awful?"

Severus snorted. "You can't feel so bad if you have the energy to criticise my potions."

Remus closed his eyes and rested against the Slytherin who was still holding him. "I'm used to pain."

"I'm going to leave you with Black. I want to make more potion for later."

"What are you giving me?"

"It's a potion that I developed when I was spying. It regenerates your magic, which in turn fights the effect of the curse. Would you like a list of the ingredients?"

Remus laughed weakly. "No, I trust you."

Severus left the dormitory and spent the next three hours brewing the potion. He returned to the cells only to hand the phials to Black. "Make sure he takes one before he falls asleep. Use the other only if he wakes up in the middle of the night. I'll be back in the morning to check up on him."

Sirius grabbed Severus' arm before he could leave. "I'm sorry if I was rude. I just don't like to see Remy suffer, especially because of a brat's temper tantrum. And I'm sorry for whatever you'll have to do."

"I don't need your pity, Black. I'm doing this for me and only me. I can't live knowing that people are being hurt because of me."

"I understand, but I thank you nevertheless."

Severus nodded and walked out. There was nothing more to discuss with Black. They had both learned to do whatever necessary in their fight against Voldemort. It didn't look as if things would improve any time soon.

Severus reached their chambers. He entered quietly, but Draco wasn't in their living room. The Potions master saw the light from the bedroom. He went to join the younger wizard.

Draco was lying in bed, reading. It was rare that the young man would have time to do something as enjoyable as reading something other than work related reports. He was so immersed in the book that he never heard Severus come in.

The Potions master took off his clothes efficiently and silently. He crossed the room and climbed on the bed. He sat on his heels and waited for a sign from the other wizard.

Draco slowly closed the book and looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I think you know."

Draco sat up and mirrored Severus' position. "Why don't you tell me anyway? I wouldn't want any miscommunication."

Severus ground his teeth. It didn't matter that he loved Draco. One day, he was going to kill the little prat. "I want you to fuck me," he finally hissed out.

Draco ran a hand through Severus' dark hair. "No, you must be confused. I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you." He smiled softly.

Severus wondered if the boy was deluded. He sounded as if theirs was a normal relationship. Leave it to a Malfoy to see only the self-serving facets of reality.

"Is something wrong? Because you know I would never hurt you," Draco said, eyes fixed on the other wizard. "I made that mistake once and I won't make it again."

Severus snorted. "Of course not! You would never be so cruel," the Potions master replied sarcastically.

"It's up to you, Severus. Do you want this?" Draco asked in a murmur.

Severus couldn't find the words. The humiliation of being forced to agree to this to avoid pain was hard enough to bear, but the words were like poison threatening to kill him. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde hungrily. 

Severus hoped to Merlin that Draco would be satisfied. And he seemed to be, because soon Severus was lying on his back. The blond was kissing him, licking him, sucking him, taking without asking permission, taking like it was owed to him. 

Severus hated his body's reaction, but Draco was so good and he had gone too long without a lover. Severus shook his head. He had to remember that was not a lover. Draco was his master. And he had no choice but to submit. 

Severus let his mind shut down, letting his body react. It was easier; it was the only way he could keep the few crumbs left of his love for his former student. He felt as if he were watching from afar, seeing grey eyes dilated with lust, sweat-covered muscles ripple with exertions. He felt his own body respond, his prick hardened as the mushroom head hit his prostate, his balls tightened as he reached his orgasm. He heard his own voice scream his release. He felt Draco shiver above him before collapsing on top of him.

"I love you." He heard Draco say.

He felt the tears at the corner of his eyes.

* * *

**Part 7 - The Wedding**

Severus woke up alone. Although he didn't expect that intercourse was going to change their relationship, it still hurt to be alone. After years of loneliness, the idea of waking up with Draco was alluring.

Severus shook his head. He was falling for Draco's game. The fact that he was aware of it didn't seem to make things any easier. He was just tired of fighting, of denying what he wanted, of hoping. He was just tired and Draco was giving him a easy way out.

Knowing that all his conjectures were futile at the moment, Severus got dressed and walked into the living room. He stopped abruptly when he saw Draco talking to Lucius.

"Morning," Draco said gently. The blonde indicated that Severus should sit next to him on the couch.

"Good morning." Severus strode to the couch and sat elegantly.

"Your taste in whores is getting worse, Draco," Lucius spat out.

"At least he has taste. You have always gone with any woman willing to spread her legs for you," Severus snapped back.

Lucius drew his wand, but Draco quickly cast the expelliarmus spell and Lucius' wand travelled through the room and landed into Draco's hand.

"He can't talk to me like that," Lucius exclaimed with rage.

"I agree." Draco turned to his lover. "Severus, apologize to my father."

Severus looked shocked at the suggestion, but then sighed, resigned. "I'm sorry." Sorry for being in this situation, sorry for loving that young prick who was treating him like a child, sorry for being caught, sorry for being alive. Not sorry for offending Lucius, but no one needed to know that.

"You'll be more than sorry if I get my hands on you again." Lucius got up and moved toward the door.

"Father," Draco called nonchalantly after Lucius, "you've had your fun. Now, let it go. Severus is mine. If you as so much look at him the wrong way, I will kill you. Are we clear?"

"He'll betray you," Lucius asserted.

"That is none of your concern. We will see you at the wedding." 

Knowing that he had been dismissed, Lucius left the room, but not before throwing a glare in Severus' direction.

Severus relaxed into Draco's arms. "What wedding?" he inquired.

"Vince is getting married today. Lord Voldemort will conduct the ceremony. It'll be held near the lake. We have a few hours to find a dress robe for you."

"Isn't Ms. Granger coming?" Do you have any tact?, he wanted to ask.

"Hermione will be here. She won't mind if you're there." Draco kissed Severus' temple. "She knows how much I want you there."

"Still, it might not be too proper," Severus ventured.

"Don't worry, Severus. I told you it's fine."

Severus nodded. Then something came to his mind. He had made many compromises in the past few weeks and in the decades when he worked as a spy. He decided one more wouldn't hurt him. It wasn't as if he had any dignity left. 

"Draco," he started hesitantly, "I'd like to ask you a favour."

"You know I would do anything for you."

Severus resisted his urge to roll his eyes. Draco was anything but accommodating and would only do what he wanted. Severus tried not to think to all of that and made his request. "I was wondering if you could allow Weasley to see the wedding. You could do a spell that would allow him to watch the ceremony..." he trailed off.

"I didn't know you cared about him." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

Severus scowled. "Of course not! A Weasley and I-" Severus shivered in disgust. "No, but he hasn't seen his family in years. Except for those blasted twins," he added as an afterthought.

"I see! I never imagined you to have a soft side underneath that cold scowl of yours. You surely never showed it to me when I was in school. Quite the contrary, if I remember correctly..."

"I know. I have no excuse for how I acted with you." How was he to explain that he had fallen for this sensual being when Draco was just a boy? That his mistreatment was to push the boy away? That both he and Lucius had always manhandled the boy when his only goal was to make them proud? And wasn't payback a bitch? Draco had clearly overshadowed and overpowered them both.

"I'm sure you have plenty of reasons. You never did anything without a reason. I'm honestly too tired to even think about them at the moment."

"Is everything all right?" Severus scowled. He hadn't noticed how tired Draco looked this morning.

Draco smiled softly at the concerned tone. "Dear Lord Voldemort decided to have a discussion at four in the morning. Things went down hill from there. I wish I could go back to bed and spend the rest of the day there."

Severus knew that he shouldn't feel anything but hatred for this devilish boy who was making his life impossible, but Draco sounded like the child he was. Only twenty-two years old and he acted like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He couldn't help to ask, "Anything I can do for you?"

"No, but thank you. I just have to do a few things before the wedding. I promise to find the time to get you a new robe."

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest." This was starting to sound a little too domestic. Severus knew how stupid was to fall into this trap but he couldn't help himself.

"I'll see you later, Severus." Draco kissed the older wizard on the head before leaving.

* * *

Severus was smoothing the folds of his robe in front of the mirror. New. Silk. Black. Draco knew what would suit him and didn't worry about money. 

Severus had spent the morning thinking about their relationship. Sex was only a physical urge. Nothing should change. Or maybe it should when one was coerced into it. So why was he feeling so protective of Draco? The blonde didn't need to be watched over. He was in control and every wizard in England, with the exception of Voldemort, was afraid of him, even Lucius. 

Severus sighed. He should stop feeling compelled to protect his former students. He had done it with Potter and he knew how badly that had turned out. The boy had still died and he had been discovered.

"Severus, you're miles away." 

The Potions master saw Draco's reflection in the mirror. The powerful wizard wrapped his arms around Severus and pressed their bodies together. "Where were you?"

Severus looked at the blonde, truly looked at him, maybe for the first time since he had been captured. Draco was a few centimetres taller than Severus was. His hair was darker than Lucius', more golden than silver. His eyes were full of knowledge, but the little wrinkles betrayed his worries, even at his young age. "Just thinking of your school years." It was a lie in the truth.

"Don't! Things are different now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Severus knew that he should pull away, but stayed in Draco's arms. "I wish...I don't know..." Severus spun around. "Are you happy?"

Draco shrugged, but didn't let go. "I live as comfortably as I can. Isn't this what Slytherins do?"

Severus nodded in understanding. "I surmise so." 

"We should go. It wouldn't do if we were late." Draco led him out of the room and into the Slytherin common room. Severus would never see the room as anything but their common room.

Draco waited until all the prisoners arrived. He enlarged a few bags and distributed them around the room. "You have twenty minutes to get ready or you'll miss the wedding."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Ron was the first to grasp the significance of Draco's words. "You mean...Ginny's wedding...Thank you."

"You have to thank Severus. He somehow thinks that you should see your family and your sister's wedding. And you now have nineteen minutes to get ready."

As everyone scramble away to get ready, Severus sat on the leather sofa. "That's very nice of you. I never thought when I asked..."

"I'm not completely heartless," Draco said with a smirk, but Severus could see that there were no real emotions in the blonde's words and actions.

"Sit and rest while they get ready," Severus suggested.

Draco sat for a few minutes. His eyes closed by themselves. He didn't realise that he had fallen asleep until Severus shook him.

"They're coming down," Severus whispered to him. "I didn't think you wanted them to see you..." Severus didn't find the right words: so vulnerable, so tired, so human, so beautiful. They all applied but Draco wouldn't enjoy hearing any of them.

Draco was suddenly on his feet, looking very much in control once more, his robe perfectly smooth, his expression annoyed as if he had been waiting for hours. Severus hid a smile as the blonde imperiously ordered everyone to follow him.

When they reached the lake, Severus looked around. Hundreds of chairs had been set up. Most of the people present were either former friends or former students. The prisoners that usually stayed at the Gryffindor tower were standing at the back. They were wearing the green robes similar to the ones Draco had given Ron Weasley and the others. Mercifully, Draco allowed Severus to stay with the other prisoners. The Potions master shivered at the thought of sitting with Granger and Lucius. 

Severus looked on as Ron anxiously made his way to the front, where the surviving members of his family were. As soon as the Weasley family saw him, he was enveloped by hugs. Even his young nephew, dressed in smart robes, paid for by his new stepmother most probably, hugged the uncle he probably didn't remember.

Severus saw Vincent Crabbe and his new bride approach the group and shake hands with Ronald. The Potions master wondered why the bride was already there and waiting. His question was answered by the complete silence that fell as Lord Voldemort arrived. Everyone kneeled. Or almost everyone. Severus spied Draco bowing elegantly and sitting down.

As Voldemort officiated the ceremony, Lupin and Black moved to Severus' sides. "Thank you for whatever you told him," Lupin intoned.

"I didn't." At Sirius' disbelieving glare, he explained. "I didn't ask this. I thought he could do a viewing spell for Mr. Weasley."

"No matter," Sirius said matter-of-factly, "he did this because he thought it would make you happy."

"Sirius is right. We haven't been outside in three years and we have you to thank you for this treat," Remus added. .

"You should thank Draco, not me. He really isn't such a bad boy."

Sirius snorted. "Now you're delusional. Remember what you told us. The boy is a Malfoy."

"Maybe you're right, Black, but I can't help seeing the nice side of Draco that made him so endearing as a student."

"I think sex is going to your head," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Maybe that too, Black." Severus smirked back. 

"You know if Albus had known that captivity made you get along, he would have locked you up in a room in our first year," Lupin mused.

Severus genuinely smiled. "Knowing Albus, he would have."

After a few moments of silence, Sirius spoke again. "I still can't believe that Bill and Ginny accepted to be with them." 

"As opposed to what? Staying in a cell for the rest of their lives? Letting his son rot in jail for a war about which he knows nothing?" Severus shook his head. Black would always be a Gryffindor.

"I guess you're right," Sirius said dejectedly.

That's when Severus' world collapsed. Nothing in the universe was ever going to make sense if Black agreed with him.

"Don't worry, Severus" Remus said with a smile, seeing the man's expression. "Sirius does have a few moments of clear thinking. It happens rarely, but it does happen."

While they continued to converse, the ceremony came to an end. The ritual hugs and kisses were exchanged. Draco approached the guards who had loomed at the back and told them to escort the prisoners to their cells. 

"Do you wish to join me at the reception?" Draco asked Severus.

"I'd rather not if you don't mind." 

"All right. I'll see you later then."

"Don't stay long." Draco looked questioningly at Severus. "You look tired. I think you should sleep." Draco nodded and walked off.

Four hours later, Draco finally managed to return to his chambers.

"You look like a mountain troll used you as a bludger," were Severus' words as soon as he saw the blonde.

"Thank you, Severus. You make me feel so much better." Draco didn't have time to articulate any other sarcastic comments since Severus was already leading him to the bedroom.

"Sit down on the bed," Severus ordered. 

"When did you start giving me orders?" The words were the right ones, but Severus knew that they were missing the bite. He silently took off Draco's boots and socks.

"When you started to believe that you're indestructible," Severus finally said. "Now, lie down and let me take care of you." He began to divest the younger wizard of his robes. Severus kissed the newly uncovered skin, moving slowly from calf to shoulders. He massaged the knots of tension away.

Draco moaned as his eyelids grew heavy. He closed his eyes and smiled. He felt Severus lie down next to him, pull the duvet and kiss him on his head. He dimly heard Severus say, "Sleep, Draco. The world can go on for a few hours without you." He was too tired to contradict the statement.

* * *

**Part 8 - The Potion**

Severus looked incredulous at the blonde. When he thought that Draco was becoming reasonable again, the former student would come up with another request.

"You'd rather have these people dead than create the potion I've asked," Draco pointed out calmly. He had learned that it was easier to encourage Severus than order him around. The fact that this potion was critical to all his plans made vital that he convince Severus to do his best and more.

"Draco, you want me to create a potion that takes away our magical powers. Besides the obvious difficulty in brewing such serum, it is wrong. You will take away what makes us wizards. The people taking the potion would be nothing more than...Muggles." For all his fight for the light, Severus was still a pureblood and the idea of being a Muggle scared and disgusted him.

"Do you want to tell Lord Voldemort that he should rather murder his opposition? Honestly, Severus, this would be temporary until they join our side. I told you that I want the antidote created at the same time." Draco neared the older wizard and kissed him. "Please, Severus. Do it for me."

The Potions master sighed. "Fine, but I still don't agree with it."

Two months later, Severus was still trying to find the formula for the potion. He was surprised to see that Draco had been very understanding. The younger wizard hadn't thrown any tantrum, made any treats, or resorted to blackmail. It was almost as if he was growing up. Almost. Severus was waiting for the fireworks.

Draco entered veiled in silence. He wrapped his arms around the older man from behind. "Take a break, Severus," Draco whispered in Severus's ear. "You've been working too long on this. You need to step back and see what is wrong."

The Potions master growled. "This is so frustrating. I should have at least a base by now."

"You're fighting it too much." Draco congealed the potion, took Severus's hand and led him toward their room. "Trust me. You'll feel better after you rest."

* * *

Later, Severus wouldn't be able to say whether it was the wine, the rest from potion making or the fact that his brain was blessedly empty as Draco pounded into him. No matter what the cause was the result was a perfect base for his new creation.

After that, he proceeded quickly to find the right formula. He did have to try a few serums, and thanks to an always-ready antidote, the side effects weren't too awful. But finally, he had done it.

Severus shuddered with disgust when he realised that his first thought had been: 'Draco will be so proud of me'. There was a time when the entire wizarding community would have recognised his discovery. Now, he lived for the approval of a mere boy. Sighing, he went looking for Draco.

Severus didn't have to go far. Draco was in their chambers. Severus froze when he saw Hermione on their couch, sitting next to Draco. Severus knew that it was stupid. He shouldn't be jealous. Draco always spent his nights with him, in _their_ bed. However, Severus was smart enough to know that he was allowed those privileges until Draco changed his mind. 

Draco saw the flicker of emotions behind those usually cold eyes. He got up smoothly and reached his side. "What is it?" Draco caressed Severus's cheek with the back of his hands while asking the question.

Severus wanted to close his eyes and just savour the touch. Instead, he kept his eyes on the blonde. "The potion is ready," he finally said.

Draco's eyes shined with something keen to lust. Severus wasn't quite sure why this potion was so important. He thought he even saw Granger look pleased.

"Are you certain it works? Did you test it?" Draco asked, trying to keep the excitement from his voice.

"Do you doubt my skills?" Severus hissed in his coldest tone. He would let no one, not even Voldemort, question is abilities as a potion maker.

"No, no, I trust you completely. However, I'd still like to test it."

Shaking his head, as if dealing with a child, Severus produced to phials. "I thought you would. This one is the potion; this is the antidote." 

Draco smiled. "One of my professors told me I always needed to make certain if things work," he said in his defence.

"It will work," Severus averred.

Severus observed Draco while he drank the first potion. Satisfied that it really worked, he drank the next to regain his powers.

"Hermione, how quickly can we move?" Draco asked when he was satisfied on the operation of the potion. 

"I only need a day, but we should plan everything for the day after tomorrow. Just to make certain," she answered in a business-like tone.

* * *

"Blaise owled me to inform me that the French Ministry wants a larger share of their revenue. They feel we are taking too much," Draco told Voldemort over dinner. They were the only ones in the room.

Voldemort chewed slowly on his steak. "Tell him that if they insist I'll take more," he finally answered.

"The end of the school year is coming. We have to make a decision on whether we will certify the children of the political prisoners," Draco moved on through the list of things they needed to discuss.

"I told you we should just kill them all. Do what you think will get us the most supporters." Voldemort washed down the meat with an expensive red wine. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was wondering how things will change when you die," Draco answered boldly.

"Planning my demise, my little Dragon? More powerful wizards have tried and failed. Just ask Dumbledore's ghost." Voldemort had a wicked smile.

"See, I thought about that and I realised how foolish they were. Petrificus Totalus," he said casually. Voldemort tried to fight the spell, but couldn't find the power. "Hermione, the Mudblood whore like you usually call her, gave me the idea. She said that so many wizards lost their magical energy, but no one ever tried any Muggle means."

Draco got up, but kept his eyes on the Dark Lord. He threw floo power in the fireplace and reached his chamber. "Severus, could you meet me in the private dinning room?"

"Very well, Draco."

The blonde sat back and stayed silent, watching Voldemort. He knew the man was conscious. He chuckled when he imagined the curses going through the Dark Lord's mind.

"You wanted to see me," Severus said as he entered the room.

"Lock the door, please." After the Potions master had done so, Draco used his wand to put up wards. "Come here," he ordered abruptly. As Severus neared him, Draco took off the shackles. "Listen to me, Severus. I gave your potion to Voldemort and in a few minutes I'm going to kill him using a very mundane Muggle gun." Draco handed his lover his wand. "I have people in the castle so we can take over. You can stay with me or you should leave now. Once he is dead, everyone who bears his mark will know. I'm sorry you don't have time to decide, but I couldn't tell you that I needed your potion to take his powers away."

Severus was still staring at his wand, just like he had through Draco's speech. He was supposed to be the Head of Slytherin, but Draco just showed what true cunning was. And now...now Draco was giving him his freedom. Severus was free to leave, to never have to deal with any of this again, he was free to... "I love you and I'm staying."

Draco blinked, then smiled. "I'm glad. Now, let's finish this." He went back to the fireplace. He first contacted Hermione. "Are you set in the dungeon?"

"Yes, I explained everything, took the shackles off and gave them their wands. Sirius wants you to know that you're not too bad, for a Slytherin," the witch told him with a smile.

"Tell him that if he starts killing people, he'll know how bad I can be. I want everyone immobilised. We're not killing anyone," Draco said seriously.

"Don't worry. No one will be killed."

Draco nodded and cut the discussion. His next discussion was with Pansy who was in the Gryffindor tower. A similar discussion ensued, only to be repeated with Millicent who was in charge of the students.

Finally, Draco went back to the table. He took a small semi-automatic from his pocket. Just a piece of metal. A Muggle piece of metal that was going to kill the greatest Dark lord.

One bullet went straight through Voldemort's brain. Searing pain shot through their left arms. The Dark mark sizzled and disappeared, as they got ready to round up Voldemort's loyal followers.

* * *

Three years later, Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts, headquarters to the new government controlled by himself and his close supporters. He reached a door. He gave the password to the Gargoyle who opened the second floor door that led to the sixth floor office. "I thought I told you to stop working, Severus," Draco said calmly as he looked at his lover. 

"I know, but I wanted to finish this thesis on the improvements of the Wolfsbane before supper." The Potions master put down the quill and closed his eyes.

Draco sat on his lap and kissed him. "You work too much. Come with me. It's time to get some food into you. How else would you keep up with me?"

Severus chuckled. "Maybe, that's my master plan. I want you to get tired of me, so I can slip back to my relative anonymity."

"Do you? Want me to get tired of you, I mean?" Draco couldn't keep the uncertainty from his voice. So many things had changed since he had forced Severus to submit to his will. Draco had hoped that they shared something more, something real now.

Severus hugged his lover tightly and rested his forehead on Draco's. "I can't even imagine my life without you. You're my little spoiled brat and I love you more than life itself. Does this answer your question?"

Draco perked up immediately. "Good, because I love you, too. Now, let's go."

The stairway lowered itself until they reached the second floor entrance. From there, they walked to the Great Hall. Severus was surprised not to see anyone around. Everyone must be waiting for them to have supper.

Draco opened the door and let his lover pass in front of him. Severus stared at the room in disbelief. The Hall had been decorated with their House colours. Red rose petals were enchanted to wish his a 'happy birthday'. His students, fellow teachers and their close friends were there. Strangely, their friends were a mix of Slytherins and Gryffindors, those same Gryffindors who had helped gain control of the castle after Voldemort's death.

Draco embraced him from behind. "Do you like it, Severus?" Draco asked him.

"I didn't...You didn't seem to remember."

Severus melted as Draco kissed the back of his neck. "Of course, I remembered. I might be the ruler of the British wizarding world, but you are my everything. Happy birthday, Severus."


End file.
